The Blind Bat
by CAMM.13663
Summary: Being blind isn't what 'normal' people think or say it's like. When you're born blind you don't just see black, you don't even know what black is. There is no color. Only things you can feel, taste, smell or hear. But it's different for me. I was born with eye sight. Now it's gone. But I can see, though. But I can't still. It's different. I'm different. Tim Drake:Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So this is my second story, Blind Bat. It is a Tim Drake/OC pairing and takes place after the 'Under the Redhood' movie/cartoon. So yeah please review and tell me what you think of the story I swear it will get better after this chapter. This chapter is just to explain what happened to my OC to make her how she is later into the story. So yeah. Please read and review**

* * *

Summary: _Being blind isn't what 'normal' people think or say it's like. When you're born blind you don't just see black, you don't even know what black is. There is no color or drawings or shapes really. Only things you can feel, taste, smell or hear. But it's different for me. I was born with eye sight. I loved drawing and photography and color but now it's all I can see though. But I can't still. It's different. I'm different_

Chapter: One

Antonia Knight sat cowering in the corner covering her ears to try and drown out the screams coming from her family. The Joker took her family hostage and started torturing them for fun. Antonia, going by Ann, was only seven but smart for her age, and a complete daredevil. She had pale skin, red hair, and hazel eyes. She had photographic memory but loved to take pictures and paint.

Her mom, dad, big sister, and little brother were all being brutally beaten to death, while she sat there in the fetal position shaking like a cold Chihuahua. Crazed laughter filled the room as her baby brother's cries disappeared and her mother's screams turned to horror and dread filled shrieks only to also abruptly stop. Her father's yells and shouts soon died out and all that remained was her and her sister's soft cries and they soon also came to an end, leaving only Ann.

Antonia hid her face hugging her legs tightly to her chest. She was the only one left. There was complete silence. Nothing. Not a single sound. Ann slowly looked up only to scream as green chemicals hit her eyes and a little in her hair. She tried wiping the burning liquid away but it only made it worse. She cried out in pain but her tears stung her cheeks and eyes even more. She barley registered the sound of the door flying open and the sound of fist meeting flesh and a loud 'thump'.

"Who's t-there?" Antonia asked confused by the lack of laughter.

"It's ok. I'm Robin, Batman's partner" A voice sounding to belong to a teenage boy said. "No one's going to hurt you anymore"

"It's too l-late for that" Antonia whispered "And my f-family. They're dead aren't they" The boy wonder didn't respond. Ann looked up only to be greeted by the same darkness she had seen with her face buried in her hands. "I-I can't see. It's so dark" Ann whimpered. The brown that use to occupy her iris' was no replaced by foggy white. Her pupils, instead of being black, where now a milky gray color. Ann rubbed her eyes and looked up again but she still didn't see anything.

She felt herself being picked up and carried somewhere. The temperature suddenly dropped so she assumed she was now outside. She felt herself being put down and knew it was the hood of a cop car when she put her hands over the surface. She didn't know how she knew but when she felt the hood she immediately got a picture of a police car in her head.

"Ok, I'm going to shine a small light in your eyes so if you see it follow the light with your eyes" Robin said. Antonia nodded having calmed down a bit. She heard a click assuming that was a flashlight or something but still didn't see anything.

"I can't see anything" Ann said quietly "I'm sorry"

"No no no, it's not your fault, it's that lunatic's fault" Robin said quickly. "Well I need to go so Commissioner Gordon can talk to you, ok?"

"Ok" Ann nodded. She heard footsteps leaving but then some approaching but not one pair, two.

"Antonia Knight, I'm Commissioner Gordon and this is a visiting cop from Bludhaven, officer Grayson" Gordon introduced

"Hello" Another more chipper voice said. Ann scowled not liking the happiness of the voice already finding it obnoxious.

"Why are you visiting Gotham? Who would free willingly do that?" Antonia asked. One of the cops chuckled the other snorted. 'Curiosity killed the cat, Toni, curiosity killed the cat' Ann's conscious chided 'But pleasure brought it back' Ann retorted (Yeah mental arguments with herself, don't lie we all have them)

"Why so interested?" Grayson asked

"I'm seven. Sue me" Ann answered. Grayson laughed. "My family is dead. Aren't they" The amusement immediately vanished from the cops.

"...Yes I'm sorry" Gordon said. Ann held back more tears not wanting to cry in front of any one else having already done so in front of the second boy wonder.

"And I'm going to be permanently blind, aren't I?"

"We don't know for sure" Gordon replied

"Do you have any other family that you can stay with?" Grayson asked changing the subject. 'Well there is Uncle Phil, Dad's brother but Dad says he's a bad man and if he has it his way I'll never meet him' Ann thought.

"My Uncle Phil, but I never met him" Antonia answered. 'Stupid!Stupid!Stupid! Why would you say that is Dad says he's a bad man!?' She mentally kicked herself 'Sorry'

"Well do you know his phone number... never mind stupid question" Grayson said

"551-238-7999" Antonia recited remembering seeing it on her dad's phone contacts "I have photographic memory... but I suppose that's useless now"

"My daughter has photographic memory too" Gordon said attempting to cheer her up.

"Ok I just called your Uncle, he is coming to get you and you will be staying with him now" Grayson said, Ann nodded. They checked her eyes and concluded she would be permanently blind and a car loudly rolled in. It was her uncle. Gordon and Grayson both went over to talk to him leaving Ann alone.

"Hey" A voice said from behind her making her jump. She remembered that voice easily as Robin.

"Hi" Ann said weakly

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you today" He said quickly "Good luck" Then took off. Soon Gordon walked over and ushered her over to the car and she was driven from her old life and into a new one no child deserved.

* * *

**So if that was crappy I am very very sorry, but still please review -Camm**


	2. Chapter 2

14 year old Antonia Knight stood on top of Wayne tower ready to jump... not like that. She made make-shift wings that she wanted to test. Not very safe but she was a dare-devil... and slightly crazy. Just a little bit. A lot had happened to her in the past six years. She had been blinded from seven but not a normal type of blind. She could and couldn't see. She had a sort of sonar seeing. She could see the exact same way as a bat. Everything looked like a sort of grid or blue prints to her. She could speak in a way to animals with sonar seeing like bats, dolphins, and oil-birds... yes oil-birds they're real!

She had ran away fro her uncle when she was ten. He was abusive and cause Toni a lot of damage physically and mentally. (Thus why she doesn't mind jumping off skyscrapers)

She didn't only run away, she killed her uncle. It was in self defense but Toni felt no regret. She was finally free. She had been living in a closed down apartment complex. The place had running water and working electricity and no one knew about it because it wasn't in the Narrows and it wasn't in the nicer part of Gotham. It was hidden and isolated right in between.

She had gotten used to not eating much, if anything at all. She was a thief...sort of. She only stole when other bigger villains robbed banks and stuff so she was never the main problem to catch. She would always just sneak in and out unnoticed. The first time she stole though, didn't go as quietly as planned. She was ten years old and had been living on her own for merely a week but needed food.

FLASHBACK

Toni easily slipped into the bank through the air duct. She was in the giant room full of money, the safe, and no one was there. She was about to grab a bag of money when she heard the ever too familiar 'clink' of a gun.

'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAPZILLA!' Toni thought panicked. She put her hands up and slowly turned around. Two-Face stood there holding a gun at her face. He at first looked at her utterly shocked by a ten year old trying to rob a bank then he smirked. He threw a bag of money to her which she caught with some ease.

"Ya got guts kid. Don't let it get ya'self killed" He told her.

"Thanks" Toni said then took off.

PRESENT

Toni didn't understand why he let her go _with his money. _Two-Face didn't seem like that kind of guy who would sympathize but whatever.

She never went by Ann or Antonia again and made sure to only tell people her name was Toni. She her last name to Rayne (Not legally) and enrolled herself in school and easily got a scholarship to Gotham High, whether it was because she was smart or blind, she didn't know.

She had one single friend. Vincent Summers. He was emo and had issues with his parents. He was two years older than Dolly. She met him when she was eleven.

FLASHBACK

Toni was at the park sitting on a swing, not swinging, just sitting. The other kids were all playing sports or hanging out with friends while she sat alone. She saw another kid alone. She went to school with him. His name was Tim Drake. She thought about going over to talk to him when she heard yelling from some of the older kids.

"He's going to do it! The freaks gonna do it!" One of the boys playing basketball shouted. She focused on where the voice was projected towards and 'saw' a boy laying in the middle of the street as a car was coming not even noticing him.

Toni took action running into the street and dragging the boy, kicking and screaming, out of the street before the car could hit.

"Are you stupid?" Toni asked him

"You're one to talk" He retorted "Why did you do that?"

"Because if you're gonna go and get hit by a car maybe you shouldn't do so in front of say seven year olds playing at the park. And anyways do you really want to give all those people who were rooting you on _to _kill yourself the satisfaction of your death?" Toni ranted. He looked at her surprised

"You're that blind girl aren't you?"

"That blind girl. I'm the blind girl" Toni scoffed

"You're crazy"

PRESENT

The two had been best friends since. Toni had done way more stupid things before that. When she was living with her uncle. She had just wanted everything to stop and go away. She, was only nine but when she found her uncle's pocket knife, she just started cutting and didn't stop. But it didn't make the pain go away like she'd hoped. Nothing did. She wanted _out _

FLASHBACK

Toni had run away from her uncle. This was only the first time. She was bloody bruised and beaten. She sat in a warehouse full of boxes small pocket knife in hand and a small handgun she had stolen from her uncle's hunting gear sitting next to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at her bloody arms. She stuck the knife in her pocket and picked up the gun with shaking hands.

"I know you're there" Toni said quietly. The now seventeen year old boy-wonder stepped out of the shadows.

"You're pretty observant for a blind girl" Robin said "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I'm tired" Toni said not facing him "Of everything. I can't take it anymore"

"Look I know you lost your parents-"

"No" Toni cut in "That was two years ago. It's not about them or my brother or sister. It has nothing to do with my emotions ok. I am talking about physical pain" Toni said turning around to finally face him. Her face was bruised and her lip was busted and there was a jagged scar running down from the back of her left ear to her shoulder.

"What bastard did this to you?" Robin growled

"Doesn't matter anymore" Toni said putting the gun up to her head but before she could pull the trigger Robin threw a bird-a-rang knocking the gun out of her hand and across the room. Robin grabbed it before Toni could even get near it.

"No!" Toni sobbed falling to her knees. "I need it! I can't take it anymore!"

PRESENT

That Robin was dead now. There was a new one. Toni hate him and Batman now. She was probably the only one. Toni had a plan though. There had been a villain- no a anti-hero, by the name of Redhood. Toni had truly respected him. But he had disappeared. The news reported him dead but Toni didn't believe it. Well since he was gone crime was back to normal. Worse then when he was present. Batman and Robin had their hands full but couldn't get them all to jail so Toni had been training. To take over the spot of Redhood until he came back. Or until she was bored. Or got killed.

Toni was small. 5'2 and barley 85 pounds. Lack of food cause her tinyness. She barley ate and when she did it wasn't much. She would order out larger portions so she could pick off of that or she would eat bread and peanut butter because Toni couldn't cook to save her life.

Toni had waist long dyed black hair with a white streak on the left from where Joker's chemicals hit. She couldn't dye it she tried. She had her milky white eyes and pale skin. She had ear piercing all over her left ear but none on her right. She also had a nose piercing and a tattoo on the back of her neck in the shape of a Wiccan Goddess Symbol.

She also had a pet oilbird named Fozzie. She could talk to him through sonar. At the moment the she was standing on top of Wayne Enterprise with him hover next to her. She was dressed in a black tee shirt green camo cargo pants and black combat boots. She also had on her make-shift wings that attached to her waist and wrists. When she spread her arms out it looked like wings on a flying squirrel... or a bat.

"Ready Foz?" Toni asked the bird

"You're just trying to find weird ways to kill your self now, aren't you?" Fozzie asked

"Don't be chicken. Cause you're not. You're an oilbird. I'm just doing this for fun"

"Fun?! You're insane"

"Little bit" Toni said then jumped of the building shouting "Jeronamo!" diving strait down and at last minuet pulling up so she was sailing through the streets of Gotham laughing as cars honked at her and people either cheered her on and screamed curses at her. She focused her attention on Fozzie for a second to see where he was then forward again but too late.

"AH! Person!" Toni screamed crashing into someone. She slid forward skinning her knee in the process. "Ow" Toni said more than yelped. She stumbled up and over to the person laying on the ground. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead" She muttered. The person groaned sitting up.

"Are you gonna sue cause if you are I'm going to run now" Toni said. The person she crashed into was one of her class mates Tim Drake.

"Uh no. Are you ok- your knee!" Tim shouted"You need to get to a hospital!"

"No no!" Toni said "I'm fine, It's fine, we're both fine. So I'm gonna go"

"Your leg is completely skinned! You need to go to the hospital"

"Looook. I don't exactly have the money to go to the hospital so I'm going to go now. I appreciate your concern but I can't do the hospital so goodbye" Toni said

"Well I mean you're bleeding a lot, so at least let me help you. My butler Alfred is really good with medical stuff" Tim said

Toni clapped once in front of her face "Butler" She muttered "He has a butler. You have a butler? Really?" She said exasperatedly

"Uh yeah" He said "I'm Tim Drake"

"Toni Rayne" Toni nodded

"Wait aren't you blind?" Tim asked "Er sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"No it's fine, but yup I am blind" Toni said

"Oh... well at least you won't have to pian yourself by looking at my older brother" He offered. Toni laughed rolling her eyes. "Not in an offensive way but how come you don't use like a walking cane or something. Wouldn't it be safer?"

Toni snorted "Yeah safer in a city where vulnerability makes you a target. No for one I know this city like the back of my hand and two if I had a walking stick you know how fast a mugger would be on me?" The two started walking Toni following Tim.

"How is your leg?" Tim asked

"Bleeding" Toni offered. Tim rolled his eyes "I here you rolling your eyes"

"That's scary" Tim laughed. Toni nodded and her phone (yeah she has a phone) started to ring. She flipped it open answering it.

"What Vincent?" She asked

"How'd ya know it twas me?" Vincent asked his voice slurred.

"Because you are the only person who calls me. Are you drunk?" Toni answered

"Absolutely" Vincent laughed "So can I stay at cho place until I'm not drunk"

"Sure but don't drive" Toni said hanging up. Vincent knew about Toni's 'life'. She told him after a year of knowing him when she found out his Dad was abusive.

The two walked up to huge iron gates. Tim typed in a password and the gates opened.

"This is a mansion isn't it?" Toni asked

"Yep" Tim answered grabbing her hand. 'Quite blushing, he's only holding your hand to lead you cause you're blind remember Toni told herself. She, having pulled her attention away from seeing to think, tripped over a crack in the pathway falling flat on her face.

"I'm okay" Toni said quickly getting up.

"Wow Tim you got another girlfriend over?" A voice belonging to a man around his mid twenties said "And a klutz too" He whispered to Tim.

"Look dick-head we are not dating and the only reason I'm such a 'klutz' is because I'm blind" Toni retorted. Tim laughed behind his hand at his older brother's face.

"I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't mean it like that I was just teasing Tim. I'm Dick" Dick said

"Your name suits you" Toni responding making Tim snort "I'm Toni... you seem familiar... Oh yeah! You're from Bludhaven right?"

"How did you know that?" Dick asked

"My older sister lives in Bludhaven. Officer Richard Grayson of Bludhaven. Saw you once now she'll never shut up about you" Toni lied. She was a master at lying.

"Oh what can I say, I'm irresistible" Dick said.

"I don't see it" Toni said shaking her head. "But then again I don't see anything" Toni shrugged then continued on to the mansion with Tim. The two walked inside the mansion.

"Sorry about him" Tim apologized

"Nah it's fine, I know how brothers can be" Toni assured

"Master Timothy I was not aware you would be having company" An old man in a suit said

"That his way of teasing you?" Toni whispered

"Pretty much" Tim whispered back then turned to the butler "Alfred this is Toni, we ran in to each other, literally, and she scrapped up her leg pretty badly so I brought her here. Do you think you can bandage it?"

"Of course master Timothy. I will be back with bandages" Alfred said "Mistress Toni I suggest you sit down"

"The couch is six paces to your right" Tim said. Toni sat down and pulled on the fabric on her cargo pants. It was shredded. She'd need to buy new pants later or sew up these ones. Alfred came back in carrying a first aid kit.

"Miss Toni, how did you acquire such an injury?" Alfred asked

"Oh I was just experimenting with my wings" Toni said pulling on the fabric under her arms. "You know just jumping off Wayne tower" The two stared at her wide-eyed.

"You jumped off of the tallest building in Gotham?" Tim asked slowly

"Yeah, It's really fun" Toni said grinning

"That's extremely dangerous" Alfred said

"Especially for a blind girl" Tim added

"But it's fuuuuuuuun" Toni whined as Alfred left to throw away the bloody tissues he used to clean her leg.

"You could die" Tim pointed out

"I know... why do I all the sudden matter to you. I mean, come on, I just met you by crashing into you, literally. You were my human airbag. If I were you I'd be pissed not worried about some girl who ran into me like road kill" Toni said

"I don't know, it's just, I know you're a good person. I saw you when you ran in front of a car took save that guy from committing suicide and also when you stopped a gunman from attacking the first graders (I'll talk more about that later in the story) You do all these things risking your own life and on top of that you're blind! You do more to help in a week then 90% of Gotham citizens do in a life time. The world needs more people like you" Tim said

"I-I don't how to respond to that" Toni said quietly then by luck, her phone rang

"Yeah Vincent?" Toni answered

"You know your TV?" Vincent asked

"I know of it" Toni sighed not liking where this was going

"I kinda broke it" Vincent told her

"UGH!" Toni cried "Just so you know TVs aren't cheep, but how the hell did you break my TV?"

"I don' know it just stopped workin'" Vincent slurred "Sorry" Vincent then hung up.

"Idiot" Toni muttered shaking her head and pocketing the phone "He shall die a painful death"

"Everything ok?" Tim asked

"Yeah I just need to go and buy a new TV" Toni sighed rubbing her face.

"Why would you have a TV if you can't watch it?" Tim asked

Toni scowled "I can still listen to it. Anyways I'll see you at school. Thanks for having your um butler patch me up. See ya... well not see... ugh you know what I mean!" Toni said and left before he could respond. She speed walked all the way back to her apartment slipping inside.

"Vincent!" She shouted

"Over here!" His voice trailed in from the kitchen. She walked in to see him sitting there with a bloody nose a cut lip and a black eye. His arms were bruised and his clothes were torn and he had a beer in hand.

"Oh yes, just help yourself to_ my _beer" Toni said rolling her eyes and getting out her toolbox full of medical supplies. She was used to him coming here beaten and drunk. She used to want to go and beat the shit out of his dad but Vincent told her not to. "You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah my dad's pretty pissed off" Vincent said

"So you broke my TV?" Toni sighed going to the fridge and grabbing her own beer

"Oh yeah, no I just unplugged it" Vincent said. Toni snorted

"Nice job, smart one" Toni said shaking her head.

"Hey put on some Hollywood Undead" Vincent said. Toni got up and pulled out a CD putting it in the CD player (yeah she has a CD player she's a street kid remember). The song Bullet came on and Vincent of course started singing it.

"My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends, I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin, I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top, I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off, Asphalt to me has never looked so soft I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,

I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance, Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent, 'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is, I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife, But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice, I never bought a suit before in my life, But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream, When you can't dream, well, what's life mean? We feel a little pity, but don't empathize The old are getting older, watch a young man die, A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't, You don't know what happened to that kid you raised, What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay? I didn't know 'cause you didn't say, Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,

When you were young, you never thought you'd die, Found that you could but too scared to try You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye, Climb to the roof to see if you could fly

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."

Vincent sang the whole thing through like a musical while Toni laughed trying to sing too but laughing to much. Vincent was seriously standing on the table having jumped up there while singing.

"Bravo Bravo!" Toni laughed clapping

"I am a very amazing and talented singer aren't " Vincent said nodding and hopping off the table.

"Yes you are" Toni agreed nodding "Well I'm leaving around midnight kay?"

"Okay then" Vincent said

"That's why you're so freaking awesome! You don't question me when I say I'm going to leave in the middle of the night in Gotham city of all places" Toni said

"Eh I'm drunk" Vincent nodded "Well I'm going to go to sleep now" Vincent got up and went to go pass out on her couch.

"Don't throw up on the furniture!" Toni shouted at him. When she got no response she rolled her eyes looking at the microwave clock. Only 9:49. She'd have a while till she was going to leave. She was ready to confront some drug dealers

* * *

**Two chapters, one-ish days. Well it's like one in the morning so technically two days but whatever. Please review -Camm**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPER SORRY! For not updating. I completely forgot about this until my email informed me of a review. sooooorrry! Anyways yeah I had this just didn't post it cause yeah...super sorry!**

**disclaimer: I own nothin**

* * *

~3~  
Toni stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like a biker ninja ballerina...but still awesome. She had on a sleeveless tight black turtleneck shirt that was light and flexible, leather black pants not as flexible though, black combat boots, black leather fingerless gloves that had a strap on the wrist, a loose black hood that hid her black braided hair, black tinted goggles that helped her sonar seeing, and her black make shift wings. In general a lot of black.  
She was ready with tons of weapons, to go and scare the crap out of some drug dealers. It was 10 till mod night so she set out. Jumping from roof to roof was harder than it looked, even with wings and Toni kept almost falling to her death. But she wasn't about to give up now.  
She finally got to the right warehouse where she had set up the meeting, and it wasn't easy getting drug dealers to all meet up at once in a warehouse. Took a lot of information and black mailing.  
She slipped inside the building by an upstairs broken window and almost scrapped her arm. She made a big deal out of almost scraping her arm. Toni stood up on a balcony like thing and watch the drug dealers argue. It was pretty funny actually. They had gotten to the question of Red Hood having possibly been the one to bring them here.  
",'fraid not. That happens to be me" Toni spoke up  
"Ha! Yeah right you're what 11" the blonde guy said. Toni scowled  
"13 douche" Toni corrected  
"Look kid there are better ways to get yourself killed" blondie continued. Toni rolled her eyes pulling out a flash grenade, pulling the clip and tossing it down. The druggies screamed and ducked as the grenade went off. Toni wasn't affected being blind and as long as no one looked right at it as the flash went of they shouldn't be blinded.  
"Yeah well pal, you're feminine screams don't exactly scare me" Toni said  
"Who are you?" The Jamaican man asked  
"The blind bat, Fathom" Toni said. So she wasn't a Bat, but it sounded good. "Now I brought you here because I was bored, and low on cash so I figured a little info y'all wouldn't want getting out could get you here and influencing some fear could get me some cash. So here's the rules. You give me 25% of all your earnings and I won't kill you kay?"  
"Hah! You wouldn't kill any of us you are just a child" the fat black man sneered.  
"Hm" Toni shrugged then whipped out two throwing knives and threw one at one of the lower ranked unknown dealers hitting him square in the head and blondie in the knee cap. "Everyone agree here" there were a chorus of fearful 'yeses' and screamed from blondie.  
"Great!" Toni said cheery. She didn't like killing people but had to get her point across. And she needed these guys to be afraid of her so they wouldn't short her.  
"Um question" the one woman there said  
"Yes?" Toni asked.  
"Are you really blind?" She asked  
"As a bat"

"That went pretty well" Toni said to herself as she stood atop a roof top having left the drug dealers with a smoke bomb.  
"Super" a male voice said from behind Toni. She whipped out two identical hand guns pointing them at the voice. Behind her stood the legendary Red Hood. Toni's jaw dropped.  
"No way, you're Red Hood!" Toni said in a slightly giddy voice.  
"Really I didn't know" he said sarcastically  
"Well, sorry, but everyone thinks you're dead" Toni said rolling her eyes.  
"Hmm, everyone?" He asked  
"Yeah I think so" she responded  
"Hmp. Now aren't you a bit young to be taking control of drug dealers like that?" Red said  
"Yes, yes i am. Anyways I've got some free time on my hands" Toni shrugged not pulling her guns away.  
"Apparently. You'd have to take some time to plan to get all that together and all that black mail too. You must not have much of a life either to go and kill a guy and stab a high-ish power junkie" Red Hood said  
"He was being a douche" Toni shrugged. Red Hood snorted. "What he was!"  
"Yeah but you stabbed him because he was being annoying. Good job" Red Hood said. Toni beamed. "I like your style kid. You need help killing some bastards I got your back" with that the leather clad man threw a smoke pellet down and disappeared. Toni jumped up and down a bit grinning ear to ear. Red Hood was a sort of idol to her.  
Toni sprinted back to her apartment and slipped in through the window. It was 2. She flopped onto her crappy bed and went to bed.

"-And THE Red Hood said-" Toni went on telling a slightly hung over Vincent what happened.  
"Shush" Vincent said holding up his hand indications for her to shut up. "You're making my head ache worse" Toni stood there staring at him them blew a whistle that had been tied around her neck and pretty much just came out of nowhere right in Vincent's ear. He screamed standing up holding his head.  
"That was REALLY uncalled for!" He whined  
"I was talking about Red Hood. He might want to make me his partner!"  
"More like side kick" Vincent muttered. Toni scowled then whistled more. "Ahhh! Jeez girl!"

* * *

**super sorry again -Camm**


End file.
